You Only Live Twice
by Sha5na
Summary: Pitch is returning. He is much stronger now and the guardians will need help. The man on the moon picks a new one that Jack is a little too familiar with.


**Hey, Sha5na here. I came up with this story during a very boring Maths class and finally decided to do something about it. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter One:

Hopelessley Devoted To You.

* * *

The man on the moon had picked a new guardian, they all stared at the figure the blue crystal had presented them. They all knew who she was, but Jack knew her much deeper than her title. He had watched her as she grew, not in a weird perverted way but more the fact that he was absolutley captivated by her at first glance, and that was when she was five years old. Jack had obviously explored the world but he kept finding himself returning to that same girl.

As she grew older he had begun to believe that he was falling in love with her, but all attempts he made of trying to communicate with her had failed miserably. She didn't believe in him. But Jack still hoped she would see him some day. But one winters morning when he returned from a well deserved trip, he discovered the whole town was having a search party. She was missing.

After almost a year the towns people gave up hope. Rumours spread like a wildfire. Rumours like she had gotten lost while walking in the woods or that she had abandoned her boyfriend and run away with a handsome prince, those rumours had come from the young children in the village that had adored her. Much darker rumours had been thought up by a few of the village elders, who were always paranoid, worried Jack to the point that he spent months on end searching for her. He knew she couldn't have just vanished into thin air. Though sometimes he felt as though she had.

North decided they should find her before dark, before Pitch could get to her. Everyone knew he was returning, everyone knew he was stronger. Jack leaped up, eager to find her but North shook his head and told him to sit. Jack reluctantly did as he was told, he was really too excited to argue with anyone. Jack decided to act as if he hadn't watched her, her entire life. That might freak her out. Instead he chose to act as if it was the first time he had ever seen her. He wondered how she was, what she had been doing for the past 160 years. The last time he had seen her she was with her beloved boyfriend William, Jack was still bitter about him. It was a subject he didn't like to think about. Jack watched as they fell in love and he soon left to blow off some steam after their four year anniversary, the jealousy was driving him mad.

When Jack returned he realised that he had made a terrible mistake by leaving as ashe was gone. Jack had watched as William hepled the search parties, though he was an emotional wreck the whole time. Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he really had only hated him out of jealousy. William seemed to have it all, he was handsome, he had the perfect girl that Jack had coveted for so long, he was smart, had a family that loved him. And the fact that he was still alive was just the cherry on the top of the jealousy cake. Jack shook his head, why was he thinking about this when he was about to meet the girl that he had been thinking about from the last moment he laid eyes on her? North ordered two yeti's to get 'Mother Nature', Jack frowned, knowing she would recieve the exact same treatment he had gotten. Thrown into a sack and tossed through a portal. Jack watched as the two yeti's left in search for the girl. He sat and patiently waited for her arrival.

An hour and a half passed and Jack started getting impatient. He hadn't seen her for over a century and he really missed her. He wondered what happened to her and how she died, but he knew only she had the answer to that, and that was after she got her baby teeth from Tooth. Jack began tapping his foot and fiddling with his staff, Bunnymund shot him an annoyed look.

"Could ya stop that tappin', mate?" Bunnymund asked, obviously irritated, the two weren't exactly enemies but they weren't going to be skipping down the path of friendship hand in hand anytime soon either. Jack rolled his eyes and continued tapping until the rest of the guardians gave him the I-swear-if-you-don't-stop-that-I'll-kill-you look. Jack sighed and looked around, he could tell all the guardians were beggining to get restless too, it had been two and a half hours since the yeti's left and everyone was sick of waiting around. Not one of the guardians had actually ever talked to Mother Nature and they were all excited to meet her. Well... Maybe not Bunnymund... But everyone else couldn't wait.

Just as Jack hopped up from his spot on the ground, a portal opened and out popped a red velvet bag that landed with a thud and an "Ouch". She had arrived.


End file.
